


Freckles

by tooqueerforyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Freckles, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 00:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooqueerforyou/pseuds/tooqueerforyou
Summary: Dan wakes up with freckles. Or rather, Phil wakes up and sees his freckles and falls a little bit more in love.listen dan's instagram with freckles was really cuteshoutout to @dizzy because I just sent this to her on anon and she said I should post it so here we goidk if I'll post more phan but ya know this is a fun little drabble





	Freckles

Phil woke up, and opened his eyes, looking across the bed at Dan. His eyes traveled up his arms, his shoulders, his cheeks, and he couldn't help but giggle, causing Dan to stir. 

"Mmf. What is it?" He asked, rolling towards Phil. Phil bit back his giggle. 

"I thought you just burned." He said, grinning. Dan opened his eyes. 

"What are you talking about?" Phil gestured to his shoulders. 

"You've got freckles. Like you're ginger or something.” Dan looked down at his arms. 

“Oh no. Are they on my face, too?” Phil nodded as Dan groaned. 

“Stop that, I think they’re cute.” He pulled something out of the bedside table drawer and before Dan could do anything, had pinned him down and seemed to be writing on his arm. 

“What are you doing?” Dan asked, struggling. 

“Hold still, I’m playing connect the dots.” Phil said, focusing on his masterpiece. His tongue started to stick out of the side of his mouth and and Dan couldn’t help but smile. 

“Aaaand… There!” He said, sitting up proudly. 

“What is it, then?” Dan asked, twisting to try to look down at the drawing. 

“Is… Is that a dog?” He asked. 

“It’s doge!” Phil exclaimed. Dan laughed. 

“Phil, did you know that I love you?” 

“Maybe just a little bit."


End file.
